ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Tsunami
Ultraman Tsunami is an unknown scientist who recieve the Terra Driver from the same entity that create Ultraman Zagi mere moment after the Okaser Crisis begin and become known as Ultraman Tsunami afterward. Power And Ability Height: 45 meter Weight: 35000 ton Strength: 150000 ton ( 15000 ton before the transformation ) Running Speed: Mach 8 Flying Speed: Mach 12 Swimming Speed: Mach 40 Features: This section only cover the form after he transform because seriously, he suck without the armor Eyes: Can see target even when he standing on Earth and his target is in Deep Space. Can spot target that hide in Black Hole where light can't reach and target that dive into deep sea. Armor: Can momentarily turn his body into a form of semi-incorpeal liquid in order to avoid attack and escape into water. When he is in water or any enviroment with alot of liquid, he can become one with the sea. Limb: Can parry attack and counter more fluently thank to the surface being somewhat like "water" for a lack of better term. Terra Lock: The belt that hold his energy core, which are more durable than the rest of his body and share characteristic with his armor. Tsunami Core: A key-like object that he inject into Terra Lock. Tsunami Core have the energy that are comparable to a "vast sea of Dark Matter" Arsenal: Tsunami Rapier: A soilid rapier that can extend to strike enemy from afar however it cannot be easily cut by energy bladed because the blade itself has been covered with an invisible layer of energy from it corresponded key. Can become Tsunami Spear by inject the "Tsunami Spear" key into it. Cyber Kraken: A mechincal monster than can become the tip of Tsunami Spear, increase the weapon power in process. Summon by inserting the "Kraken Summoner" key into the Terra Spear. Special Move: Specium Bolt: Because he suck in his normal form, he cannot even fire a specium beam and can only fire bolt of specium energy that are only powerful enough to hurt an Ex-Pigmon Tsunami Palm: Obligatory energy punch Tsunami Kick: Obligatory energy kick Tsunami Vortex Crash: Create a small sphere that suck up a swirling mass of dark matter energy into it to form a ball. Then thrown that ball into the target. Tsunami Sky Piercing Thrust: Insert the "Tsunami Special Key" into the Tsunami Rapier and spinning it around. Creating a vortex of dark matter energy that for some reason look like a swirling mass of water. When the vortex is thick enough he thrust his rapier into the vortex itself and shoot the vortex who is now a big fricking drill into the target. Tsunami Sky Piercing Dash: Insert the "Tsunami Special Key" into the Tsunami Spear and create a vortex of dark matter energy. But rather than shooting the vortex into the target, he simply thurst the spear into the vortex and go along with it until he reach the target and literally drill through him. Tsunami God Piercing Thrust: Insert the "Tsunami Special Key" into the Tsunami Spear after combining it with. This time he will become one with the vortex of energy. Adding his inner energy into the attack and make piercing the enemy way easier. Category:Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse